


权贵 16

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523
Kudos: 2





	权贵 16

把范丞丞送回家已经快凌晨了，扛着一个一米八多喝醉了酒的小伙子对黄明昊来说其实有点困难，也不知道什么情况，成年之后他的体力比以前还差，哪怕坚持锻炼甚至练出了六块漂亮的腹肌，还是有时候觉得力不从心。

一把将范丞丞甩上公寓的大床，黄明昊也觉得自己跟着他呼出的麦芽酒气头昏脑胀，身体里似乎有什么他控制不住的力量，从头蹿到脚，又像热流又像电流，燥得他难受又难耐，想抓着什么东西狠狠揉一揉才能解气似的。

他伸手开始解范丞丞那件贴身的西装，看着白衬衫领口被扯开的两颗扣子和他上下滑动的喉结，连颈上突兀的两颗黑痣都性感得晃眼，就在黄明昊眼前晃来晃去，一片白花花的，热腾腾的。

黄明昊觉得自己解皮带的手都在抖，索性憋着气一把扯下他的裤子，再去一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣，拿厚羽绒被把范丞丞一裹，裹成个蚕宝宝。范丞丞哼哼唧唧地没醒，他解扣子时就一直拿手想把黄明昊的手弄走，没好气地说：“我告诉你，别对我动手动脚的，等我醒了，我……我告你……”

“行行行，你厉害，我等着上法庭。”黄明昊把人裹得更紧了点，拎着他带着酒气的衣服准备放进洗衣机，身体里那股热气更凶猛了，似乎化成一汪春水从他的喉口烧灼到小腹，在他难以启齿的位置肆虐开了，而他只觉得脑袋像被什么重物狠狠敲砸了一下一般猛地放空，脚下不稳的他抱着衣服绊倒在地上。

衣服上带着浓烈的旷然海洋香味，这味道越来越浓，带着攻击性地在整间屋子横冲直撞，残忍地笼罩住了跌倒在地上逃不掉的黄明昊，钻进他的肌理，挑逗着他的本性。

黄明昊羞臊极了，他能感觉到少年的性征挺立起来，涨得发疼，而更羞耻的是身后那个地方开始发了疯的痒起来，酥酥麻麻的感觉从后庭一路顺着脊椎到他越发空白发麻的大脑。

即便再傻黄明昊也明白过来怎么回事了。

他分化了，分化成了一个Omega，而且他对着沾满范丞丞信息素的衣服，彻底发情了……

十八年没经历过这般羞耻的事，也更不可能趁着范丞丞喝醉去做什么，黄明昊撑着身子爬起来，强忍着后庭泛滥的湿润感，抱着范丞丞的衣服爬进卫生间关上门，缩在角落里艰难地深呼吸着。

“冷静，冷静……可以撑过去的……”黄明昊劝谏着自己，劝谏着那个以后会和他一辈子的Omega本性，深深地俯首在那掺着点麦芽味的衬衫上，狠狠地吸着上面沾着的Alpha信息素味道，显然他的Omega本性并未得到过多的抚慰，他想要更多，想要这个Alpha紧紧地抱着他，想要粗硬的东西止住他后面泛滥的水，顶一顶他身体里面磨人的热和痒。

“唔……”他难受地翻倒在地上，无助地蜷缩成一团，无意识地呜呜哭起来，“混蛋，我不要做Omega了，难受……难受……丞丞……”

恍惚间范丞丞被一阵又酸又甜的橙子味唤醒了，味道中带着点点蜜桃的味道，像浸在冰柠檬苏打中的蜜桃橙子汽水，又清新又甜润，飘得整个屋子都是，浓得让他头脑发胀，随后他的大脑迅速清醒了过来。

他的房间里有个发情中的Omega。

可送他回来的只有黄明昊。

范丞丞猛地睁大了眼睛，翻身下床，不管是范丞丞本人还是自己的Alpha本性都在凭本能的冲向了卫生间，打开了门。瞬间，更加浓郁的Omega信息素味道朝着他扑面而来，轰地一声，他大脑跟着短路了。

卫生间角落里蜷着个美味的Omega，正抱着他的衣服紧紧地咬着下唇，无意识地哼出甜腻的奶音，修长双腿已没了校服裤子的遮掩，赤裸着交叠在一起，内裤早被发情的液体打得湿透，颤抖着，红着眼睛无助地看着他。

范丞丞强迫自己冷静，强迫自己体内的Alpha本性冷静，他赶紧跑出卫生间拿了床空调被，裹着衣服被自己扯得差不多的黄明昊到屋里，手足无措地摸着他发烫的脸和脖子。

可他的目光不由自主地看向黄明昊微张的小厚唇，因为情欲蒸得红润，小舌头总是不自觉地润湿唇瓣，看起来甜甜的，像上好的橙子蜜桃布丁……

“啊啊啊！”范丞丞狠狠地在自己手背上咬了一口，恨不得烙下来个牙印才能控制住自己的本性，“你先忍忍，我去买抑制剂……”

“别，别走……”黄明昊抖抖索索地一把拉住范丞丞的手腕，像抓着最后的救命稻草一般，借着力撑起身子，死死地抱着范丞丞的腰，将头埋了进去，“我不要抑制剂，我要你标记我……哪怕是临时标记……我太难受了丞丞……难受得要死了……你标记我吧……”

“不行，你瞎说什么呢，你是正廷的弟弟，也是我的……”范丞丞大着舌头想把怀里香甜的Omega推出去，可他没想到黄明昊哭着打断了他的话，越哭越凶，抱着他的腰崩溃地咬着嘴唇呜呜地哭，“都这个时候了，你能不提正廷哥的名字了么，你有八年，我没八年吗？我祈祷了这么多年能分化成Omega，可你就是个傻逼，你什么都不知道，你从来不回头看看我，范丞丞……我受够了，我不要再喜欢你了，我再也不要喜欢你了。”

听着小孩撒泼似的告白之后，范丞丞更大脑一片空白了。

妈的，那个给别人织毛衣的傻逼是我？那个让黄明昊暗恋了八年的是我？

黄明昊喜欢我？？？

八年来和朱正廷所有的片段中的另一边模糊不清的画面一一明朗，他的身后永远，永远粘着一个小孩，只是他从来没用心在意过，感受到，每次他们在一起时，黄明昊会向他投来的，和他看向朱正廷一样的那种，爱慕的目光。

“昊昊你先别激动，不是，我现在有点反应不过来……”范丞丞话还没说完，便被黄明昊拉着手腕拽到了床上，热得可怕的身子随后贴上了他的，泛着甜甜气泡水味道的嘴唇贴了上来，直接顶开他的牙关探进口中，像一块滑腻的汽水果冻。

信息素的味道渐渐麻痹他的大脑，甜美的费洛蒙让他舌根都跟着发麻，湿润的触感顶在他克制不住顶起的胯下，似乎依依不舍地蹭了蹭。范丞丞终于炸了，压着黄明昊的胳膊将他压在身下，尖利的牙叼着颈侧细嫩的皮肉磨出好几个牙印，越发向他颈后的腺体挪去。

信息素的味道越来越甜美，范丞丞能透过细嫩的皮肉闻到那青色血管下汩汩流动的甜美血液，带着蛊惑人心的费洛蒙，他想占有这个Omega，让他只属于自己，让他在自己身下承欢折服。

“痒……痒……丞丞……帮帮我吧……我好难受，标记我吧……求求你标记我吧……”

火热的身躯紧紧地缠住他，他也跟着信息素的调动发情到难以自持，掰开两条长腿抚上早泛滥成一片的股间，抹了一手动情的淫液，等他反应过来的时候，他的三根手指已经插进那又湿又热的小嘴向更深处顶弄着。黄明昊的手臂抬起挡住动情起来的表情，瓷白胸膛上缀满了他发情时在上面留下的吻痕和咬痕，还有点点方才被手指玩得泄过一次的白浊。

“操……”范丞丞趁着这难得清醒的几秒钟狠狠地抽了自己一巴掌，赶紧抽出了手指凑上去抱住因为没了手指抚慰而难受的Omega，小孩哭着摇头求他把手指插回来，或者换上更硬的东西，可范丞丞不能，他将舌尖咬出了血才止住汹涌的情欲，唇舌喷着热气挪到他颈后的腺体，狠狠地咬了上去。

浓烈的Omega信息素甜味冲进口中，黄明昊又疼又爽，抓着他的肩膀狠狠地咬了下去，咬得破了皮见了血，随之海洋味道Alpha信息素也跟着从颈后的腺体冲了进来，那身体的灼热感登时消了些。

临时标记结束后，范丞丞艰难地从黄明昊身上爬起来，懊恼地揉了揉脑袋，看着一身情欲痕迹的黄明昊终于从发情状态退了出来，正疲惫地半睁着眼睛，放空似的盯着他。

好像责备，又好像是超脱。

两个人傻兮兮地互相看了好久，黄明昊才说：“你下面，要帮忙吗？”

范丞丞尴尬地咳嗽了一声：“我，我去冲冷水澡。”说完将身子还虚弱的Omega用被子裹好，羞愧地呼噜了一把小孩沾了汗软乎乎的头发，空气中沸腾的依旧是信息素交缠的情欲味道，而面前的Omega沾上自己的标记，带上了点海盐汽水的清新感。

他越想脸越红，臊着一张脸匆匆忙忙跑进卫生间去了。黄明昊也不太好受，虽然有了临时标记发情状况退下去了，可后面被人用手指玩弄过的酥麻感依然还在，那指节顶在柔软肠道里发着狠顶弄时又痛又爽的感觉让他脸红得不知道该躲到哪里。

“完了……这下完了……”黄明昊将头埋进被子里，想着这被他弄得一团糟的局面到底该如何收场。

范丞丞的状态也不好，本就被酒精麻痹的大脑更成了一团乱麻，往日雷厉风行杀伐果决的社会精英站在不住喷着冷水的蓬头下紧紧地靠着墙，满室依旧是Omega发情时甜美得令人着迷的气息，而他却不能占有这个美妙的Omega柔软的身体，不能放任自己的本性冲进那湿淋淋又热又紧的圣地，只能有点可怜地缩在浴室，盯着自己还依旧挺立的Alpha性征喘着粗气。

刚被心爱的人拒绝了，失恋了，转眼爬上他弟弟的床，这事怎么想怎么闹心，他就想给自己一巴掌，打醒这个这么多年都没有醒悟过来身边人对自己感情的范丞丞，打醒那个面对黄明昊连本性都压抑不住，真的想扑上去占有的范丞丞。

好不容易灭了火，范丞丞还是下楼买了抑制剂，黄明昊似乎已经累得熟睡，刚刚分化的小孩又承受了一次临时标记，早累得不知身外事了，范丞丞将抑制剂和屏蔽贴放在他的床头，揉着乱蓬蓬的鸡窝头去了客房。

他标记过的Omega依然对他散发着不加掩饰的甜美气息，他翻来覆去一整夜也没睡着，堪堪快天亮才强迫自己进入了熟睡。


End file.
